


Consultation

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2020 [13]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Don has to consult a... unique expert for his latest case. Who happens to be an old flame.
Relationships: Terry Lake/Megan Reeves
Series: Femslash February 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619869
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash February





	Consultation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2020. The prompt is 'fantasy AU'.
> 
> The only real different between this and the TV show is that Terry and Megan didn't join the FBI.

Don Eppes parked his car and stared at the small, cozy house for a long moment. "I swore I wouldn't do this." He glanced at the file in the front passenger seat of his car. "Shit."

Grabbing the file, he climbed out of his car and headed up the front walk to the front door. He dithered for a moment before ringing the doorbell. The woman who opened the door after a short wait was _not_ Terry Lake. She was taller with tawny blonde hair and curious gray-green eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, hi, I'm looking for Terry Lake?" Don fell back on the good manners his parents had taught him. "I'm Don Eppes."

"Oh, right. Come on in." The woman opened the screen door for him. He wiped his feet before stepping past her into the house. "I'm Megan Reeves."

Don shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"This way." Megan led him through the house to the back deck.

Terry sat at an easel, painting something. Megan walked over and bent to kiss Terry's cheek. Smiling, Terry gently caught Megan's cheek and kissed her properly. When they finished, Megan said something Don didn't quite catch and Terry looked past Megan to see Don. She nodded and set her paintbrush and palette on the table next to the easel. Wiping her hands on a rag, Terry walked over to Don. "Well, well, Special Agent Don Eppes. I didn't expect to see you darken my door again."

"Yeah, well, there's a dead man who would benefit from your expertise." Don offered Terry the file, aware that Megan still stood beside the easel, studying the painting.

Terry didn't take the file. "Megan's my business partner as well as my life partner. Will you let me share this info with her?"

"Do you vouch for her trustworthiness?" Don asked, meeting Terry's eyes squarely. He knew he was cheating a little, asking his question in a way that Terry couldn't lie, but he needed to be sure about Megan.

Though Terry sighed, she nodded. "Yes, Don, Megan is trustworthy.

"Then she can look at this, too." Don nodded, the file still extended.

Megan walked over before Terry could say anything and Don raised his eyebrows in surprise. She grinned at him, her teeth slightly sharper than normal. "I'm a werewolf, Agent Eppes. I'd have heard everything anyway."

"I think werewolves are responsible for this death," Don explained, tapping the file that Terry now held. "That's why I'm here."

Terry nodded slowly, handing the file to Megan once she finished looking at it. "We'll need access to the body and the crime scene with only you there for accountability. My fee's gone up since I last worked a case for you."

"You'll be paid." Don assured her. He'd assumed as much and had double-checked how much money was budgeted for specialists like Terry.

Another nod. "Give us a few to clean up and we'll follow you in our car."

"I'll be waiting out front." Nodding to both women, Don headed back through the house out to his car. He'd known Terry had moved on and it hadn't hurt as much as he'd thought it would to see it for himself. _Maybe we should keep in touch. Just in case._

**Author's Note:**

> Terry's fae/fairy, in case that wasn't apparent.


End file.
